


The One Where Wrench has a Grenade Launcher

by ChelsaOfBakerStreet



Series: The One Where... [1]
Category: Fargo (2014)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Wrench hides really big guns from Numbers, gunfight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-23 19:52:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2553503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChelsaOfBakerStreet/pseuds/ChelsaOfBakerStreet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a firefight they never should have won.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One Where Wrench has a Grenade Launcher

**Author's Note:**

> Prequel to: The One Where Numbers has a Birthday
> 
> Enjoy!

It wasn’t supposed to happen like this. They were supposed to go in, take out the target, and leave. Now Numbers and Wrench were dashing between trees, taking fire. Numbers had managed to dodge the bullets, but the blood trickling down Wrench’s cheek was a different story.

Suddenly, Numbers felt himself being pushed to the ground and was about to grab his knife when he looked up to see Wrench, motioning for him to cover his ears. About the same time that his gloved hands shielded him from whatever, a bright explosion lit the darkness around them. Suddenly, everything was still.

Numbers’ ears were still ringing when he stood on wobbly legs, ducking as Wrench swung his gun up, shooting off another round into a man’s chest. _That should be all of them._

Numbers looked around at the carnage. _What the hell did you hit them with?_

Wrench shrugged, hefting up the gun for Numbers to see closer. “Holy shit.” Numbers couldn’t be bothered to sign it when he was too enthralled looking at the weaponry Wrench held. _Where the fuck did you get this from?_

Wrench grinned mischievously and shook his head. _Not telling._

Numbers looked over the gun again. AK-74 with a GL36 on it. Wrench had hit them with a fucking grenade. He knew there would be carnage, blood and bones, and bits of men. He didn’t care, let the local PD take care of it. _Come on, let’s get out of here._

Wrench followed Numbers to the car, still grinning. He knew the gun impressed Numbers. More than that, he was glad he had gone with his gut feeling and grabbed it at the last second. The job had gone terribly sour. He placed the gun in the trunk, reveling in the incredulous looks Numbers kept giving him.

Wrench slid behind the steering wheel, about to start the car when Numbers tapped him on the arm.

_That was a close one._

_Yeah, we were quite outnumbered._

_We were supposed to die. Thanks, for you know, that fucking crazy gun and all._

Wrench knew that Numbers would never actually tell Wrench thanks for saving him, because that would admit defeat. _It was a lucky guess._

_Fuck, man, this could have been our last job._

The finality of Numbers’ statement settled into the car and for once they forgot about the money, about the thrill, the adrenaline pumping through them. They knew that eventually it would be the job that killed them, but not tonight, not like that. Numbers looked up, Wrench’s inquisitive eyes locked onto him and suddenly Numbers found himself leaning up and pressing his lips to Wrench’s.

Wrench almost jolted in surprise as Numbers kissed him, but quickly responded, cupping Numbers’ face in his hand. The feel of Numbers’ beard scratching against the palm of his hand was luxurious and he deepened the kiss, Numbers responding in kind.

Numbers pulled away first, his breath hitching and cheeks flushed, but he knew they were playing with fire. Eventually someone would get burned. He looked up and his heart nearly broke at the vulnerable look on Wrench’s face. That was exactly why a kiss between them could never happen again. _We’ll talk about this later, ok? Let’s go to the motel, I want a shower._

Wrench knew they wouldn’t discuss it, wasn’t in their nature to do so. He started the car anyway, nodding his agreement and drove back into town, the taste of Numbers still on his lips.


End file.
